The Adventures of Zero!
by Xerion
Summary: This, is the story of Zero, the middle-aged cat.. for the Human Age, atleast.. Who takes a trip to Rio.. and oh... the adventures and crazy events that emerge from his entry to this crazy and spectacular world!


_**Hello my friends! As you may have heard, Ricardo the Black**_** Hawk** **_is about to finish his final story.. EVER.. this saddens me, and I made a pledge.. to LIVE UP to his epic story making.. and stuff.. Also.. for all of you readers.. who want to read the greatest stories people could write.. I shall try to live up to this wish.. Anywho.. this story involves a OC in my mind that's been around for... 4-5 years?.. I think.. his name.. is:_**

* * *

"ZERO!", This.. happens often.. usually because of my.. 'mischief', But, You can't blame me, Its quite... significantly boring.. In my home.. Mainly due to how..

.. 'deserted', the land near our home is.. Quite lonely, really, the only real neighbors we have are my bird friends.. who.. May I add.. are ALSO.. fellow

'companions' of Surgio.. By the way, Surgio is my owner.. quite funny how im nearly twice his age.. He has yet to know of this, BUT.. nonetheless.. I am nearly

50 years old.. You may be curious.. 'How could a cat be FIFTY years old!? That's impossible!'.. Lets just say.. I found something SIMULAR to the fountain of

youth.. but any- "Zero! Why would you pour cold water on me while im taking a shower! GAHH.. I nearly cut my face with the razer!"... Who uses a razer in the

shower..?... Whatever.. Anyw- "ZERO! ANSWER ME!"... Ok.. something is up with him... Its JUST Cold water... I guess I had to answer... "Because! Surgio!

have you NOT noticed how boring it is around here? If you want something else, I could think up something..." To be honest.. I did that for the snickers... I

mean.. why not?.. His reaction was KINDA priceless.. good enough for a picture anyday.. luckily.. A picture was taken.. anywho.. So.. Recently... Surgio

mentioned that he got tickets to go to South America, which Is.. well.. GREAT!.. Have not been there for like 10 years... ehh... Sometimes.. it is difficult to

think about things while running from a mad man who forgot to get a tall to.. cover.. ugh.. I should just focus on RUNNING... I don't wish to be chased by a

man in his birthday suit all day.. which, AGAIN.. is quite... Inadequately... well.. just.. not cool.. I'll tell you that..

* * *

**-Three.. Days... Later...- { _Surgio's POV_ }**

After about three days worth of waiting... and anguish.. AND pranking... We went to the nearest airport.. realizing I forgot to get Ace.. went back to the

house.. THEN I went to the airport again, got on the plane, IT flew to the nearest airport that would fly us to South America, which then I would get on a

plane to ride to... Rio De Janerio.. I have yet to tell Zero or Peru that we're more then likely.. permanently staying at Rio.. mainly due to my new job already

in order down there.. If your curious.. It mainly has something to do with Birds.. and some Conservation Jungle thing.. I'm still getting the details.. But..

besides that.. I believe I am going to love this job.. due to how much I have a... favoring.. to the Bird species.. its quite complicated.. but... Yes... currently..

I am in Guinea.. don't ask why... or is it.. New Guinea.. I don't.. really remember.. but ANYWAY.. I should probably get ready for the flight to Rio.. I heard

the plane ride to there is, somehow, one of the most bumpy rides around.. I think its due to the high elevations around Brazil and Venezuela when the plane

is avoiding crashing into said high elevations.. that it causes the.. bumpy ride.. I forgot the fancy term but.. Anywho.. I must be going now, Zero is probably

setting up another pr- GAHHH

* * *

**-One... Prank... Later...-** **{**** _Zero's POV_**_ }_

That.. was.. Hilarious!.. While not exactly on purpose.. Surgio had trapped and fallen face-first into a balloon filled with water.. would that count as a lucky

win or a fail?.. Hmmm.. Im still new to the new terms the new generations bring now'a'days.. like.. Yolo and Swag and.. god.. It gets confusing at times...

Anywho.. So... we got on the plane, albeit with Wet-Faced Surgio, albeit albeit funny.. Anywho.. So.. Apparently I have to go to where they put ALL of the

animals.. Peru and I.. well.. AND Ace.. and Skeen.. yes.. yes.. You wish to know about them?.. Maybe later.. they aren't exactly the talkative types... Well..

ACE is.. not Skeen... Do you know.. how annoying a Spanish bird who speaks like.. the speed of sound.. can get..?.. Espacially since said bird understands

ALL the new generation word or.. 'memes' as they are called.. It.. gets annoying... Also... Do you know what the meme... 'Trololol' means?.. I never

understood that... It just.. confused me... anyway, Im about to go to sl-.. "Hey.. Z.. You there?".. Must be Skeen... "Hey Skeen.. What's the situation?...?"

.. His reply surprised me.. "You think my brother will be in Rio..?".. surprised AND perplexed me.. wait.. don't those mean the same things?.. Whatever!..

Anyway.. Yes.. Skeen has a little brother by the name of Seko.. do not ask me why their names both are so similar.. ask their.. actually.. nevermind...

.." I don't know, Skeen, If we do, I'll host a party for the reunion, ehh?".. Just to shave the picture off.. or.. wait.. I said that wro-.. Whatever!.. anywho...

Surgio claims that, while, APPARENTLY.. im annoying, Im also a kind-hearted, forgiving.. cat.. Who.. believe it or not.. is a vegetarian.. well.. not 100%.. I

eat fish and SOMETIMES... steak.. just matters the situation I guess... Anyway though, I'm going to see what Ace is up to.. see if he's up to a game of

chess.. I'm the champion of the house at strategic games... mainly due to my experience in combat strategies and such things, So.. I shall be back.. If I don't

take a cat nap.. hehe.. see what I did th-.. That's not funny... sorry.. I know.. not funny... so.. I shall return..

* * *

_**I promise you guys, the chapters WILL get longer, eventually, atleast, Anywho, so, yes, It sucks Ricardo is leaving, I REALLY liked his writing technique, and, his stories and behavior ALL Around.. were awesome, He shall be missed severely, but never forgotten.. Atleast.. I'll make sure he wont be forgotten.. ANYWHO.. this is Xerion.. and.. I shall be off.. Goodbye, My fellow Rions.. {Hehehe}**_

_**-Xerion**_


End file.
